Dealova
by aswati.wati
Summary: Aku pernah tersenyum meski kuterluka! karena kuyakin Tuhan tak menjadikannya untukku, Aku pernah menangis kala bahagia, karena kutakut kebahagiaan cinta ini akan sirna begitu saja. Aku pernah bersedih kala bersamanya, karena kutakut aku kan kehilangan dia suatu saat nanti, dan... -AU-TWOSHOOT


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. AU, OOC, EYD, TYPO DAN SEJENISNYA.**

New Fanfic 2015

Dealova

Twoshoot.

.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu ruang rawat di depannya terburu-buru, gadis itu langsung berlari menghampiri Kabuto yang sedang memeriksa keadaan Naruto di dalam. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Gadis itu bertanya disela napasnya yang terengah-engah karena habis berlari dari lorong satu ke lorong yang lain dan juga menaiki tangga sampai dia bisa sampai di ruang rawat Naruto. Naruto mengalami kecelakaan, porsche panamera yang dikendarainya ditabrak pengendara lain dari belakang, sampai mobil sportnya menabrak pembatas jalan. Sakura bahkan sampai membatalkan kencannya dengan Izuna begitu mendengar kabar itu dari Kabuto, gadis itu langsung mengirim pesan e-mail pada Izuna dan langsung berlari keluar gedung restoran mencari taxy.

Kabuto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sakura yang kini menatap Naruto yang terbaring lemah di ranjang pasien. Keadaan Naruto memprihatinkan. Kepalanya diperban kain kasa besar sampai menutupi sebagian kepala, kulit pelipisnya mengelupas memperlihatkan daging tipis merah yang mengerikan, dan satu kakinya digips, sedikit terangkat ke atas disambung dan ditopang alat khusus, bagian atas tubuhnya dililit perban, juga alat-alat bantu seperti selang oksigen dan semacamnya. Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang berair. Melihat Naruto yang terbaring lemah seperti ini membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya seperti teriris, sakit. Sakit sekali sampai dia meneteskan air mata. Isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang merah dan berisi. Naruto sipembalap liar dan urakan kini terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang pasien. Sakura sedikit memalingkan wajahnya saat menyadari Kabuto menatapnya intens, tidak mau Kabuto melihat air matanya. "Dimana keluarganya?" Kabuto sedikit merunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura, menatap manik hijau berair tetangganya lekat.

Sakura mengusap pipi dan hidungnya perlahan. "Mereka sedang ada di luar negri. Aku sudah menelfon ibu, ayah dan kakaknya. Mereka bilang, mereka akan segera kemari secepatnya." Ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Yah, kedua orang tua Naruto tidak tinggal di Konoha, melainkan di suna. Naruto tinggal sendiri di sini. Sementara kakaknya, Namikaze Menma, sedang menuntut ilmu lebih tinggi di Universitas Oto. Naruto pernah menceritakan itu padanya, juga mengenalkannya pada mereka lewat telfon. Sakura kembali menatap Kabuto dengan tatapan takut dan menuntut. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanyanya dengan nada dan raut wajah khawatir.

Kabuto mengusap rambut depannya kemudian menghela napas. "Seperti yang kau lihat, Naruto jauh dari kata baik. Benturan keras di kepala membuatnya mengalami Subarachnoid Hemorrhage (Pendarahan di otak.) saat ini tidak bisa dioperasi." Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan menyesal.

Wajah Sakura pucat, manik hijaunya kini jauh lebih merah, bibirnya mengerut menahan isakan. "Kalau begitu?" Gadis itu mencengkram lengan Kabuto, menatap dokter tampan berkaca mata bulat itu dengan air mata yang semakin menderas. "Kau akan membiarkannya koma?" Tanyanya marah dengan nada bergetar, isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

Kabuto kembali menghela napas berat, kemudian balas menatap Sakura. "Karena dia dalam keadaan koma kita tidak bisa mengoperasinya, lokasi pembuluh darahnya juga tidak baik. Cerebral edema-nya juga memperumit masalah (Cairan otaknya bertambah), Kita harus menunggu hingga dia sadar."

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak sadar?"

"Kau harus berdoa dia bisa sadar." Kabuto kembali menghela napas berat. "Bila dalam dua hari dia tidak sadar dan tidak cepat dilakukan operasi hal buruk akan terjadi." Satu tangan Kabuto masuk ke dalam saku jas dokternya. "Sakura, aku menemukan ini di saku jaketnya." Terdiam beberapa saat, tampak sedang berfikir, Kabuto melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong. "Kau harus membaca ini." Dokter muda nan tampan itu memberikan kertas di tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima kertas kucel berlumuran darah itu dengan tangan gemetar. Sesekali isakan lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang berisi. "Kau beruntung dicintai orang sepertinya." Lagi-lagi Kabuto menghela napas berat. "Sepertinya aku akan mundur. Dia jauh lebih baik dariku." Sakura menatap Kabuto tak mengerti. Tersenyum paksa Kabuto mengacak pelan rambut pink Sakura. "Jaga dia." Setelah mengucap itu dia pergi bersama asistennya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam tidak mengerti sendirian.

Sakura mengambil satu kotak tisu yang tergeletak di nakas samping ranjang pasian Naruto. Menggeser kursi kedekat ranjang Naruto lalu menduduk diri di sana. Perlahan dia membuka kertas kumal itu. Membaca baris demi baris bait kata yang tertulis di sana. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya yang kemudian dia hapus kasar dengan tisu. Suara tangisnya semakin mengeras, isakan dan erangan kesedihan mengisi ruang inap sunyi Naruto. Tangan Sakura merayap menggenggam tangan Naruto yang terpasang selang inpus. Dikecupnya tangan kekar penuh luka itu berkali-kali lalu membawanya kepipi. Air matanya membasahi tangan Naruto yang lemas dalam genggamannya.

_'Aku menyukai Sakura.' Wajah tampan berkulit tan itu menatap Sakura serius. _

_Sakura dan Naruto. Mereka sedang ada di air mancur yang ada di taman kota Konoha. Menikmati suasana malam hari pemandangan air mancur tinggi dan besar warna-warni berkilauan terpantul cahaya._

_Sakura menatap Naruto dengan senyum khas lalu memalingkan wajahnya, menatap air yang kini memancurkan airnya sebelum menyurut lalu memancurkan air lagi. 'Sakura juga menyukai Naruto.'_

_Naruto yang semula menatap Sakura memalingkan wajah, menyembunyikan senyum yang terpatri indah di bibir tipisnya. 'Benarkah?'_

_'Ya.' Sakura terkekeh sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat terpotong. 'Kalau tidak menyukai Naruto, tidak mungkin Sakura berteman dengan Naruto.' Lalu memaksakan senyum._

_Sama halnya dengan Sakura senyum Naruto juga menghilang. Perlahan, rahang Naruto mengeras. 'Bagaimana kalau aku bilang aku mencintai Sakura? Apa Sakura juga mencintaiku?' Sakura diam mematung mendengar pernyataan Naruto. Menatap Naruto dalam diam Sakura lalu mengalihkan tatapannya._

_Deru halus mesin mobil membuat Naruto menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. 'Pacarmu.' Pemuda pirang itu mengatakannya dengan nada menyindir._

_Seorang pria berpakaian kasual keluar dari dalam ferrari. Pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum seraya mendekati Naturo dan Sakura yang berdiri saling berhadapan. Sakura menundukkan kepala. Entah apa yang ada dalam kepala gadis itu, tapi bila Naruto tidak salah lihat, setetes air disusul tetesan yang lain menetes di bawah kaki Sakura. Naruto berusaha tidak peduli, pemuda pirang itu mengenakan hoodie jaketnya lalu perlahan mundur kemudian pergi meninggalkam Sakura yang menatapnya dalam diam. Naruto tertawa lalu menyapa Izuna, kakasih Sakura, saat berpapasan dengan pria Uchiha yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya dan Sakura. 'Hai. Izuna.' Sapa pemuda pirang itu dengan nada ceria, menekan rasa sesak di dadanya._

Bayang-bayang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya semakin menangis sedih. Pengakuan Naruto, senyumnya, tawanya dan saat-saat ia menghabiskan waktu dengan pemuda itu. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan dan menyakitkan diwaktu bersamaan.

**"Pernahkah kau merasakan, bahwa kau mencintai seseorang, meski kau tahu ia tak sendiri lagi, dan meski kau tahu cintamu mungkin tak berbalas, tapi kau tetap mencintainya.**

**Pernahkah kau merasakan, bahwa kau sanggup melakukan apa saja demi seseorang yang kau cintai, meski kau tahu ia takkan pernah peduli ataupun ia peduli dan mengerti, tapi ia tetap pergi.**

**Pernahkah kau merasakan hebatnya cinta, tersenyum kala terluka, menangis kala bahagia, bersedih kala bersama, tertawa kala berpisah,**

**Aku pernah ...**

**Aku pernah tersenyum meski kuterluka! karena kuyakin Tuhan tak menjadikannya untukku, Aku pernah menangis kala bahagia, karena kutakut kebahagiaan cinta ini akan sirna begitu saja.**

**Aku pernah bersedih kala bersamanya, karena kutakut aku kan kehilangan dia suatu saat nanti, dan...**

**Aku juga pernah tertawa saat berpisah dengannya, karena sekali lagi, cinta tak harus memiliki, dan Tuhan pasti telah menyiapkan cinta yang lain untukku.**

**Aku tetap bisa mencintainya, meski ia tak dapat kurengkuh dalam pelukanku, karena memang cinta ada dalam jiwa, dan bukan ada dalam raga."**

Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, dia memejamkan mata. Dipeluknya kertas kumal bernoda darah itu dalam. Dia menangis, kenapa Naruto begitu tulusnya mencintainya, kenapa?

.

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di tempat Resepsionis Izuna langsung menanyakan kamar inap Naruto.

"Maaf, nama orang yang anda cari?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, korban kecelakaan mobil."

Setelah tahu letak kamar Naruto pria tampan itu langsung berlari pergi mencari kamar rawat Naruto.

Izuna berniat memberi Sakura, kekasihnya, kejutan malam ini. Mengajak gadisnya makan malam berdua di taman yang ada di atas gedung yang tlah didekorasi menjadi taman yang indah dengan berbagai pernik yang membuat taman terlihat sangat cantik. Menyewa langsung koki terkenal sekonoha, pemain biola dan banyak hal yang telah dia siapkan untuk membuat Sakura senang dan tersanjung. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura membatalkan makan malam yang sudah dia siapkan sesempurna mungkin dengan alasan Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Sepenting itukah, seorang Uzumaki bagi Sakura? Izuna tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Sakura menelantarkannya demi pria lain. Dia marah, tentu saja. Pria mana yang tidak marah dan cemburu saat pacarnya membatalkan kencan demi pria lain. Sakura bukan siapa-siapa Naruto, begitupun Naruto. Mereka hanya sakolah di sekolah yang sama, itu saja. Atau ada sesuatu yang Sakura dan Naruto sembunyikan darinya.

Pria Uchiha berpakaian casual itu berhenti di depan sebuah putih yang dia yakini kamar tempat Naruto di rawat. Apa? Semarah dan secemburunya seorang Izuna tentu dia mengkhawatirkan Naruto, bagaimanapun juga Naruto teman Sakura, dan dia juga memiliki hubungan pertemanan cukup baik dengan pemuda pirang yang duduk di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas itu. Sifat ramah Naruto tentu membuat dia mudah berteman dengan siapa saja termasuk Izuna yang tak lain tunangan Sakura, rival terberatnya dalam mendapatkan hati Sakura.

Izuna berniat membuka kenop pintu di depannya, namun suara isak tangis yang terdengar sangat pilu membuat dia menghentikan gerakkan tangannya. Tangan Izuna mengambang di udara mendengar suara tangis Sakura di dalam. Raut tenang di wajahnya sedikit berubah menampilkan sedikit guratan iri, bahkan Sakura menangisi Naruto. Kenapa Sakura begitu tidak adil padanya? Saat dia mengalami kecelakaan dua bulan lalu Sakura tidak menangis sesedih ini, lalu kenapa Naruto yang bukan siapa-siapa ditangasi sampai seperti ini, kenapa? Izuna mendengus, jujur saja dia iri dan cemburu. Niat awalnya yang ingin masuk dia urungkan. Izuna takut tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya yang sedang meluap-luap saat ini, apa lagi setelah apa yang dia lihat saat mengintip melalui segi empat transparan yang sengaja di pasang di pintu, melihat Sakura menggenggam tangan Naruto dan menciuminya.

Izuna menghela napas lalu bersandar di dinding dekat pintu. Dia menatap kosong kolidor yang di lalui beberapa orang yang ingin membesuk teman atau kerabatnya, dan dokter dan perawat yang berlalu lalang. Setelah merasa cukup tenang dia membuka pintu kamar rawat Naruto perlahan. Entah berapa lama dia berdiri di luar sampai saat ia masuk menemukan Sakura yang tertidur menggenggam tangan Naruto. Ingin rasanya Izuna menepis tangan itu dan berteriak di depan wajah Sakura. "Apa maksud dari semua ini!" tapi tidak dia lakukan. Izuna lebih memilih melihat keadaan Naruto yang memprihatinkan dengan alat-alat dan kabel yang membantu Naruto bertahan hidup yang menempel di sekujur tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Melihat Naruto yang seperti ini Izuna berbisik. "Baik. Untuk kali ini kau boleh meminjam Sakura-ku, Naruto." tatapan Izuna beralih pada Sakura, menatap gadis berambut merah muda itu dengan tatapan tak berbaca. Dia mengusap rambut merah muda kusut Sakura lalu berjalan mendekati sofa yang juga bisa di jadikan tempat tidur di sudut ruangan yang disediakan pihak rumah sakit. Mengambil selimut tebal lalu menyelimuti punggung Sakura dengan gerakkan sepelan mungkin, takut mengusik tidur lelap gadisnya. Gerakkan tangan Izuna terhenti saat melihat lipatan kertas kotor di tangan kiri Sakura.

Dengan gerakkan pelan dan hati-hati Izuna mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Sakura lalu membukanya. Tatapan Izuna menyayu dan perlahan berubah dingin. Dia letakan kertas itu di kepalan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam tangan Naruto. Menatap gadis itu sejenak Izuna pergi dengan langkah berat dan terburu-buru. Dia marah. Dia merasa dibohongi. Dia merasa di khianati.

.

.

.

Tbc ...


End file.
